What's Your Story?
by TeamDiNozzo
Summary: Who exactly is behind the distressed voice? Tony's called down to security and finds an unexpected someone...and a very confused team and a very pissed Gibbs...how will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahhh yes (: hahaha yet another story while I continue to not update my other ones :D hahaha but I promise you that they aren't going to be on hiatus forever :D they will be updated…just probably not until I get outta school…..which is in like 22 days! :D haha soo pumped (: and well im not exactly sure if this should be a…aww hell screw it I shall explain it later in my next authors note (like next chapter haha) about this possibly depending on the feedback I get from this chapter. Well enough of me talking…well…..typing my thoughts hahaha and onto chapter one! :D

Disclaimer: Not owned by me…cause quite frankly if I did own them…..there would be sooo many different things going on (: hahaha

* * *

><p>"You have <em>never <em>seen those?" Tony exclaimed.

"No I have not." Ziva said for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Probie!" Tony yelled over to the junior agent who had just entered the bullpen.

"Err….umm whats up Tony?" McGee asked carefully. Not sure of what DiNozzo was about to ask him.

"Have you ever seen _The Breakfast Club_?"

"Ummmm….." he thought a moment. "….I don't think so."

"_Goonies_?"

"Uh, no."

"Seriously McGee?" Tony stared at his co-worker.

"Yeah Tony, seriously." McGee mocked the superior agent's voice.

"Just please tell me you've seen _Stand By Me_."

"Don't think so."

Tony's mouth dropped open. He was beginning to loose hope.

"_The Outsiders_?" he asked tentively.

McGee thought a moment.

"Umm….I think so. That the one with Matt Dylan?"

Tony's fists shot into the air. A famous DiNozzo grin spread across his face.

"Yes!" he jumped into the air. "All hope is not lost!"

"I am confused." Ziva looked at the two men in front of her. "Who are Matt and Dylan?"

"Not Matt _and _Dylan Ziva." McGee began explaining to the confused Israeli officer. "It's _Matt Dylan_. He plays-" he was cut off by the sudden ringing of Tony's desk phone.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." he answered.

"Anyways," McGee turned his gaze from Tony back to Ziva. "Matt Dylan is the actor who plays-"

"On my way." Tony hung up his phone and sprinted towards the stairwell.

"DiNozzo gotta be somewhere?" Gibbs asked the two remaining people.

McGee spun around quickly and looked at his boss.

"Uh, um, well," he stumbled.

"We do not know where Tony went." Ziva stated.

"Well grab your gear." Gibbs said and turned to his desk and geared up.

McGee and Ziva exchanged a puzzled look.

"Boss?" he asked.

"We got a lead." Gibbs said. "Tony's probably already downstairs. We'll catch up to him." he headed for the elevator.

Tim and Ziva greared up and quickly followed the team leader, making it inside the elevator just before the doors closed.

"Oh, Ziva," McGee turned to the woman next to him.

"Yes McGee?"

"Matt Dylan plays Dallas Winston."

* * *

><p>Tony exited the stairwell, taking a few moments to gather his thoughts on what was happening, just as McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs exited the elevator.<p>

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called over.

Tony turned to see his boss' questioning look.

He opened his mouth to answer when he heard a distressed voice call out to him.

"Tony!"

* * *

>AN:And there you have it! :D haha who is this mysterious voice and to what person does it belong to? Haha stay tuned and you shall find out soon enough :D hahaha. Ohh and will you be so kind as to offer a kind review and your thoughts on how this is going? (: I will love you! :D 3 hahaha 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow….I was sooooooooo happy with the response I got for the first chapter (: Hahahahaha. And I'm soo excited when I opened up my email and say all the alerts :D hahaha. And well I bet you're all dying to know who the voice belongs too…and I bet no one guessed it right (:

Disclaimer: If I owned it…there would be some serious shit happenin'. :} Hahanah ohh but the plot line is sooooo mine hehehehehe :D

* * *

><p><em>Tony opened his mouth to respond when he heard a distressed voice call his name.<em>

"_Tony!"_

* * *

><p>Tony spun around towards the familiar voice.<p>

"Drake!" he ran towards the 17 year old. He ran up to the metal detectors. "Drake." he repeated as he stood, separated only be the metal detectors in front of him. He watched as he struggled against the guard that was currently restraining the boys thin frame. "Oh my god, Drake. What's wrong? What happened?" he noticed how Drake continued to struggle against the guards' strong grip . He turned to them and spoke.

"Let him go."

"Agent DiNozzo, he just came runnin' in here." on guard said.

"Yeah," the other said. "tried runnin' right through."

"That's when we tried to figure out what the hell he wanted."

"And all he kept sayin' was 'I gotta see Tony DiNozzo. I have to see him'."

Tony looked at Drake, then the guards.

"I said let. Him. Go." his voice threatening.

Wisely enough, the two backed off and let him go. Drake, who was still struggling at the time they let him go, ran forward and crashed into the agent's awaiting arms.

"Easy Drake." Tony said softly. "Shhh, it's okay." he led the now trembling boy to the far wall and helped him sit down.

The rest of the team watched the scene play out. They watched Tony crouch down in front of the mysterious boy.

"Who's that?" McGee questioned, knowing that Gibbs was extremely close to the senior agent.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Relative?" Ziva asked.

Again, Gibbs shrugged.

"Maybe."

The three watched as Tony tried to calm the agitated and distressed teen.

"Drake what happened?" Tony asked.

"I-I-I dunno." Drake stuttered. "I-I was on my way out an-and I just, I just," he tried to explain as his breathing picked up.

"Drake." Tony tried to get his eyes to focus on his. "Hey," he placed his hand under Drake's chin and lifted it so his green eyes met frightened and slightly confused brown ones. "panic-anxiety attack again?" he asked.

Drake merely nodded as he dropped his gaze to his lap and began wringing his hands together.

"Hey," Tony captured Drake's attention once more. "nothing can happen to you here. Remember? You're not in San Diego or LA anymore.: he said gently. "You're here, in DC, with me. An armed federal agent." he moved his hand from under the young man's chin to his shoulder and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Drake looked into Tony's eyes, searching for any hidden catch to what the older man was saying.

The rest of the team watched as the teen's shaking hands rose out of his lap and signed something to Tony, and Tony sigh back.

McGee and Ziva shot Gibbs a questioning glance knowing that the team leader understood sign language.

Gibbs wondered what they were talking about as he interpreted the signs.

_Promise? _the teen signed.

_I promise. _Tony signed back.

And with that, Drake wrapped his arms around Tony, burying his face in the crook of Tony's neck.

Tony returned the hug. He brought a hand up and lightly stroked the back or the boy's head. Whispering comforting words into his ear.

"It's gonna be alright." he soothed. He felt the body in his arms tremble with the silent sobs. "Shhh. He can't hurt you. He can never hurt you again."

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo? Whadya think? :D not who you expected huh? (: hahah but I promise you, this is not the end…this is just the beginning. How will the team react? Does anyone else know the story behind Drake? Hmm well you'll just have to wait and find out (: butt if some of you haven't already figured it out, which you probably haven't…this ties into my other story 'What's Next?' and if you need to understand this later on, just shoot me a PM (: and I'll let you know whats happenin' if you can't figure it out (: but just try and pay attention later on (: hehehehe just givin' you fair warning…

Now, if you'll be so kind as to leave a review? (: I'll love youuu 3 hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Like seriously WOW guys…I opened my email after I posted the last chapter and my entire inbox was filled with over 50 alerts! :D hahahaha and I loved that response so I'm gonna update sooner that last time :) hehehehe so, here it is! The latest installment of 'What's Your Story?' and for those of you following 'I'll always be there. No matter what.' chapter 3 is ALMOST done….I'm just trying to find the right spot to end hahaha. So, I'm gonna stop talking and let you read the next chapter :)

Disclaimer: blah blah blah wish I did own it but I only own the plot line haha sorry X)

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Drake extracted himself from Tony.<p>

"You wanna go see Abby?" Tony asked quietly.

Drake looked up. Unsure.

"C-Can I?" he asked.

Tony nodded.

"Of course you can." Tony stood up and held a hand out to help the still nervous teen up. "I'll bring you too her." He glanced over ad saw the confused team. "Hold on a sec. I'll be right back." Tony quickly went over to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo-" Gibbs began.

"I'll explain later." Tony glanced over at Drake, who was once again wringing his hands together. "Can you guys make do without me at the moment?"

Gibbs sighed. He hated going out after a lead a man down. Anything could happen. He'd learned that from experience.

"You're gonna have a hell of a lot of explaining to do when I get back DiNozzo." he finally said. But, he was willing to let it slide, considering the teen looked like he was gonna have a heart attack if Tony wasn't back soon.

Tony gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Boss." He went back over to Drake and led him towards the stairwell.

* * *

><p>"Abby!" Tony shouted over the music.<p>

The Goth spun around.

"Tony!" she squealed as she ran over and hugged him.

"Easy Abbs." he said as he returned the hug. "You free?"

Abby pulled away and nodded.

"Yep! Just finished my work for Agent Harris' case and I'm a free bird." She smiled. "So, whadya need?"

Tony gave her a small smile.

"First, I need you to calm down." he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Second, I need you to be understanding." he paused. "Drake's here and-" she cut him off.

"Drake?" she gasped. "But, he's _never _come into work before! I mean, you haven't even told _Gibbs _about-"

"Abby!" Tony raised his voice. "Focus!"

"Right."

Tony sighed. "I didn't bring him in." he held up a finger as Abby opened her mouth to speak. "He came looking for me." he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He had another panic-anxiety attack."

"Aww! Poor baby!" Abby pouted. From day one of her and Drake meeting they had instantly clicked.

"I know." Tony sighed once more "And on top of that, the rest of the team found out." he took a deep breath. "Can he just, I dunno, hang out and crash here for a while?" he asked.

Abby nodded.

"Of course he can." She was happy to help in any way she could, especially knowing about Drake's past.

Tony gave her a genuine DiNozzo smile.

"Thank you so much." he hugged her. "I'll go get him." he pulled away and left the lab.

Moments later, he re-entered the lab, an obviously terrified Drake in-tow.

"Hey Drake." she gave him a warm, welcoming, gentle smile.

Surprising both of them, Drake offered a small smile back.

"Hi Abby." he said quietly.

Tony placed a hand on Drake's neck and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be back in twenty. Okay?"

Drake nodded.

"Come on," Abby took Drake's hand and began to lead him into her office. "I wanna show you what I wanna get for a new tattoo."

Tony smiled and left the lab.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Tony entered the bullpen, a large rectangular case in hand.<p>

"Hey Tony," Tim called from his desk.

Tony looked over as he leaned the case against his desk.

"Yeah McGee?" he said looking at the junior agent.

"Gibbs wants to see you down in autopsy."

Tony sighed.

"When?" he asked.

"As soon as you got back."

Tony muttered a few colorful words under his breath.

"Alright." he turned and began walking towards the elevator.

"You might want to be quick." Ziva said as Tony passed. "He was not happy when you asked if you could be left behind."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony waved her off. "I'm going, I'm going."

When the elevator dinged, Tony took a deep breath, and walked off the lift, and through the pressurized doors.

Gibbs heard the sound of the doors and turned.

Tony saw his boss' expression and swallowed hard.

_You're a dead man Anthony. _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Soo? Any good? Or did it suck? Feedback is awesome welcomed and loved! :D hahaha Review? :) please? hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there -small wave- been a while huh? Hehe…umm well I'm here! I'm alive! I haven't fallen down a deep dark hole…..though it seems as thought I have, but I'm here to give you the next chapter! :D and yes, you have questions and I doubt I'm gonna be able to answer any yet. Sorry! D: but I promise you that the answers you all are looking for are on there way (: and so, well, umm…I guess here we go onto the next chapter :D

Disclaimer: blah blah blah you get it. Not mine. Plot line? Ohh yeahh :D that's MINE! Mwhahahaha! :DD hahaha

* * *

><p>Drake anxiously looked at the clock. It had been half an hour since Tony had said he would be back. He began to once again pace the lab.<p>

"A-Abby?" Drake asked the young Goth.

Abby spun around from her computer.

"What's up?" she glanced at the clock. _Oh Tony, _she thought. _Where are you?_

"Umm.." she watched his eyes dart around the room.

Drake brought his hands up and signed his question to her.

_Bathroom? _Abby read.

"Down the hall. Fourth door on the right."

Drake gave her a small smile in thanks as he turned and left the lab.

* * *

><p>"Um, hey boss." Tony said nervously.<p>

Gibbs just stared back. Steel blue eyes locking onto emerald green ones.

"You're probably wondering about Drake huh?" he guessed.

"So that's his name." Gibbs said. "And what's his connection to you?" he wondered aloud.

Tony walked over to one of the tables and hopped up. His long legs dangling over the edge.

"Remember when I asked for some time off a few months back?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, back in April. Said you needed-"

"To think." Tony finished Gibbs' sentence. "Think things over after…" his voice trailed off.

"Kate and Luke." Gibbs finished quietly.

He watched as his 2IC slowly nod his head, blinking back tears that had collected in his eyes.

"Yeah," Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "remember where I was goin'?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded again.

"You were goin' to see Callen in LA right?" he recalled.

Tony nodded. His gaze fixed on the floor.

"But what does that have too do with him?"

Tony lifted his gaze from the floor and focused on a spot behind Gibbs.

"I can relate too what he's been through." he said softly.

Gibbs shot him a curious glance.

"How?"

Tony let his eyes drift from the wall and lock onto his boss'.

His voice was just above a whisper when he spoke, eyes full of tears.

"His whole family was murdered right in front of him." a single tear slid down his face. "Just like Kate and Luke."

* * *

><p>Drake let his thoughts wander as he began his walk back to the lab. He let them wander to memories of when he lived in San Diego, happy ones. And then to his time in LA and then DC, relishing in what had been good since the attack.<p>

He snapped out of his daydreaming when the elevator doors closed in front of him. Looking around, he saw his disoriented reflection all around. Quickly, he hit a random button, not wanting to be in the lift any longer.

When the elevator doors opened once again, Drake found himself in a large office space. He began to panic. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _he chanted in his head realizing that he was no where near Abby's lab. He began to wring his hands together once more, a habit he had when he was nervous, and glanced around the bullpen frantically looking for a familiar face.

that's when he spotted the slightly geeky looking man that Tony had spoken to earlier. _Maybe, _he thought. _he knows where Tony is….or at least, how to get back to Abby's. _hesitantly, he walked over.

Ziva was looking over the case file on her desk when she caught slight movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw that it was the mysterious boy from security.

"Can we help you?" she asked the teen.

Drake snapped his head towards Ziva's desk.

"Umm…" he began to wring his hands together a little harder, causing them to turn a bright red.

Ziva stood from her desk quickly and the boy jumped and shrunk back at the sudden movement. Ziva noticed and slowly, and more carefully moved in front of her desk. As gently as she could, she placed her hands on his, causing him to stop wringing them together.

"Do not hurt yourself." she offered him a small smile. "We will not bite, will we McGee?" she tried to reassure. She then proceeded to sit back behind her desk. She repeated her previous question.

"Can we help you?"

Once again, he began to wring his hands together.

"Umm…" he began. "d-do you know where umm…." he glanced around the office nervously. "w-where Tony is?"

"He's speaking with Special Agent Gibbs." Tim said. The teen in front of them reminded him of what he was like when he was just a probie. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Drake." he said softly. "M-my name's Drake."

* * *

><p>AN: Soo? How was it? McGee and Ziva finally found out who he was (: hehe I promise the next chapter is on its way. As well as the next chapter to my other stories. Just tryin to sort out my life at the moment but they'll be up upon completion. (: so review? Please?


End file.
